


The milk thief

by tooturnttobio



Series: The kind of guy you like [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: “There’s no way that’s true,” Tobio remembers saying all those days ago, and he still feels the same. Oikawa-san wouldn’t do such a thing to him. No way.-“I’m not upset that you lied to me, I’m upset that from now on I can’t believe you.” - NietzscheOiKage Week Day 2





	The milk thief

**Author's Note:**

> pumped for Oikage week. So pumped i forget to post my writings on the day. i hope you all can forgive me :p I tried to be dramatic, but as angsty as i like to think i am, i don't think i carry an angsty bone in my body. I'm also a whole day late, so oops to that as well i guess. Regardless, i hope you enjoy!

Tobio hurries his way home, ignoring the cramp in his left leg as he dashes through the streets bathed in the saphhire sky. He and Atsumu-san had planned this: Atsumu-san and Osamu-san would leave the apartment on Friday to give Tobio and Oikawa-san some space should their suspicions be correct.

_"There's no way that's true,”_ Tobio remembers saying all those days ago, and he still feels the same. Oikawa-san wouldn't do such a thing to him. No way. He couldn't even imagine the possibility. Their relationship may not be the most functional from a stranger’s perspective, but it's certainly the best thing Tobio ever had. There’s no way Oikawa could do something as pointless, as petty or as trivial as the Miya twins think he could.

Tobio's shrill ringtone startles him from his internal thoughts. Shakily, he grabs the phone from his jacket pocket and checks the receiver. It's Atsumu-san.

"Hey, where are you?" Atsumu-san asks.

"I'm almost home. About five minutes away."

"Ah, okay good. We just left. Oikawa-san just made it home so you can probably catch him in the act.”

Upon hearing that, Tobio picks up the pace. “He’s home? Is he with anyone?”

“Uh, yeah. That guy whose name I always forget.”

_Shit. So Iwaizumi-san’s here too._

“Okay, thanks. I’ll talk later,” Tobio says and stuffs his phone back into his pocket.

_This is it_ , he tells himself when he reaches the entrance of their apartment. _This is where they all find out the truth_

He gently opens the door and passes through the corridors as quietly as he could muster, which is pretty quiet since he can scare someone as nonchalant as Osamu-san. The sound of water running in the bathroom is almost as loud as the humming in the otherwise silent apartment. The lack of the Miya twins usually brings a peaceful quiet, but this time it brings about a tense silence.

The kitchen door is closed. Whatever Oikawa is doing right now, is concealed, and Tobio sure hopes it isn’t what the three of them have concluded. He stands at the door, contemplating whether he should just open it and get it over and done with. Or should he knock? What would he even do on a normal basis when there wasn’t this situation to deal w-

Oikawa opens the door; face covered in a thin layer of the new facemask, hair clipped back, and holding the last of the chocolate milk and yoghurt that did not belong to him.

They stare at eachother, gazes locked, neither sure of what to do.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa finally says. “I can explain.”

“Can you?” Tobio asks, staring at the cartons of milk Oikawa was holding, and then back at Oikawa. He watches Oikawa gulp, not even trying to hide the guilt on his charcoal coloured face.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says nonchalantly. “I was getting some snacks for Iwa-chan for our movie marathon.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Tobio counters, face growing hot. Out of everything Oikawa could do to piss him off, it had to be stealing his milk.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Oikawa replies, not looking Tobio in the eye as he tries to side step out of the kitchen, which would be a pointless move anyway, seeing that Tobio and Oikawa share the same room.

“Oikawa,” Tobio sighs, trying to keep his cool. “Why the hell have you been stealing my milk?”

Oikawa gestures at the dairy products in his arm “Oh you mean these?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san.”

“Tobio... do you know how many calories are in these?”

“Why do you suddenly care?”

“They’re unhealthy!”

“They’re unhealthy for me, but you can steal them and eat them?”

“That’s not what I’ve been doing!”

“Then what have you been doing with food that _you_ didn’t pay for?”

Silence again.

“I may have eaten a few.”

Tobio sighs, closes his eyes and rubs his temples. Out of everyone he can fall in love with, it had to be a food stealer.

Oikawa pouts. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you’d get so upset that I ate the last pot of yoghurt today.”

Tobio's frown remains intact, dissatisfaction radiating from his being.

"And the week before. And I’m sorry I had the last carton of chocolate milk a week before that."

When Tobio's expression doesn't shift, Oikawa huffs.

“Don't be so mad. Milk doesn’t even taste that good anyway?”

“Huh?” Tobio glares, really glares. “How can you say that?”

“Tobio, I think you’re taking this a little too seriously.”

“I’m taking it too seriously?!” Tobio mimicked; stupefied at the accusation. “Coming from the person that disappeared for the weekend when his last milk bread was eaten.”

Oikawa sighs, unsure of what to say. He watches Tobio huff before him, arms folded, frown increased tenfold. He can feel his facemask drying up, and he’s sure Iwa-chan has finished his shower by now. Tobio isn’t one to be easily angered, but food and volleyball are the two things that usually get him worked up. And boy has Oikawa set himself up now.

“Tobio,” he whines, stretching his arms and entrapping Tobio in them. “I’m sorry I lied.”

“I’m not upset that you lied to me, I’m upset that from now on I can’t believe you.”

Oikawa blinks. “Huh?”

“Atsumu-san was telling me that it was you who would keep eating the last of my food and I didn’t believe him.”

Oikawa stares down at him in shock for a moment. "Tobio-chan ...." He says; voice heavy with betrayal and slight amusement. "What ... how can this be? My loving boyfriend, who's so cute and gentle even though he doesn't look so cute and gentle, is teaming up with the foxes?” The hold he has on Tobio's waist suddenly turns into a bone crushing hug as Oikawa pulls the younger man tightly into his arms, smothering his cheeks in kisses.

“I can’t believe I let those damned foxes get to you,” he wails as Tobio yelps a little to get out of his strong grip.

Iwaizumi’s sudden voice interrupts them, stopping them in their strange position. “How long as that facemask been on for? You’re starting to look like a freaking lizard.”

 Oikawa  and Tobio look from him to each other, then dissolve into quiet laughter.

“I really am sorry,” Oikawa says, pouting. “I was just hungry.”

Tobio continues to look up to him, hands placed on Oikawa’s shoulder. Iwaizumi continues to squint at the two, deciphering what they’re talking about.

“Its fine,” Tobio finally says, sighing as he lets those words out. “After all, it was me that ate the last of your milk bread.”


End file.
